A four-wheel-drive vehicle is known that includes an electronic control coupling changing a transmission torque transmitted from an input-side rotating member to an output-side rotating member depending on a supplied drive current, and a connecting/disconnecting mechanism connecting/disconnecting the input-side rotating member of the electronic control coupling to transmit/interrupt an input of power through an operation of an electromagnetic actuator applying a braking torque to the input-side rotating member of the electronic control coupling. For example, this corresponds to a four-wheel-drive vehicle described in Patent Document 1. To control a behavior of the vehicle with high accuracy, a four-wheel-drive vehicle including the electronic control coupling as described above is required to highly accurately control the transmission torque regardless of variations in components of the electronic control coupling, a change of the electronic control coupling with lapse of time, etc.
In this regard, in the four-wheel-drive vehicle described in Patent Document 2, it is proposed to perform a learning correction for a relationship between the drive current supplied to the electronic control coupling and the transmission torque transmitted from the input-side rotating member to the output-side rotating member.